NEWS
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino ingin segera memberitahunya. Berita bahagia untuknya./ Satu hari yang tidak terlalu panjang sebelum mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu./"Berita baik bagimu membawa berita baik untukku."/ A b'day fic for Lovely Rin Orihime./ SasuIno. Warnings inside. RnR?:3


"Sampai jumpa, Ino-_sensei_!"

"Sampai jumpa, _Sensei_!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa! Hati-hati pulangnya~!" seru seorang _kunoichi_ dengan rompi _Jounin_ yang digunakan di depan sepotong baju ungu. Baju setengah lengan tersebut memiliki kerah tinggi yang menutupi nyaris seluruh lehernya. Rok sepanjang paha yang menutupi _short pants_ di baliknya terlihat berkibar bersamaan dengan gerakan angin yang turut membelai rambut pirang pucatnya.

Ino, 24 tahun, kini tengah mengantar kepergian murid-muridnya di akademi. Sambil sesekali melambai pada mereka yang menyapa, senyum tak juga hilang dari paras cantiknya.

Bagi Ino, melihat anak-anak yang suatu saat akan menjadi sosok tangguh pelindung Konoha adalah suatu kesenangan sendiri. Mereka adalah 'raja' dalam permainan _shogi_—demikianlah Shikamaru sering berujar. Awalnya Ino berpikir bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu pasti terlalu stres akibat pekerjaan yang bertumpuk setelah ia dipromosikan sebagai penasihat _Hokage_. Tapi _kini_, sedikitnya Ino bisa mengerti apa maksud Shikamaru.

Selesai mengantar kepergian murid-muridnya, Ino segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kantor guru. Biasanya, di sana Ino akan berdiam diri untuk membuat laporan tentang hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi selama ia mengajar. Tapi, hari ini Ino memilih untuk membawa pulang pekerjaannya. Dan bersamaan dengan rencana itu, ia pun meminta izin pada Kepala Akademi untuk dapat pulang lebih cepat.

"Oh? Apa kau ada _shift_ jaga di rumah sakit?" tanya sang Kepala Akademi saat Ino mengajukan permohonannya tersebut.

"Tidak," jawab Ino sambil mendekap kertas-kertas yang akan menjadi bahan lemburnya malam ini, "ada sesuatu."

Rona merah di wajah Ino membuat sang Kepala Akademi menyeringai nakal. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti," ujarnya. "Baiklah, asal kauselesaikan saja tugasmu itu."

"Tentu!"

Setelah mendapat anggukan penuh persetujuan, Ino pun keluar dari kantor Kepala Akademi, berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya mengajar sehari-hari.

* * *

><p><strong>NEWS<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**

**Special for Lovely Rin Orihime's birthday (2 Maret)**

**Warning: Cliff-hanger ending (?). Kinda fluff. Probably OOC n rushing plot.**

* * *

><p>Seusai meletakkan tugas-tugas di atas meja di kamar apartemennya (sudah cukup lama semenjak ia meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka dan pindah ke sebuah apartemen untuk hidup lebih mandiri), Ino kemudian melepaskan rompi <em>Jounin<em>-nya hingga memperlihatkan baju ungu yang tidak memamerkan pusar dan bergegas ke dapur. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding dekat kulkas sebelum ia mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan berseru, "_Yosh_! Masih ada banyak waktu! Akan kubuat hidangan yang istimewa!"

Dengan semangat penuh, Ino pun membuka pintu kulkas hanya untuk mendapati bahwa isi kulkas tersebut tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Eeeehh? Mustahill!" seru Ino kemudian sambil mengacak-acak isi kulkas. "Ukh! Memang tidak ada apa-apa," ujarnya lagi sambil menutup pintu kulkas. "Terpaksa belanja!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ino langsung meninggalkan apartemennya. Setengah berlari, wanita itu berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang tengah lalu lalang memadati jalan. Merasa cara ini tidak efektif, Ino pun memilih meloncat tinggi ke atap dan menikmati 'jalan' sepi yang seolah tercipta hanya untuknya.

Begitu supermarket yang menjadi tujuannya terlihat, Ino akhirnya meloncat turun. Dan karena ia tidak begitu memerhatikan sekelilingnya, nyaris saja ia menimpa seseorang dengan rambut unik yang berwarna _pink_. Sahabat merangkap rivalnya—Haruno Sakura. Beruntung, baik Ino maupun sang wanita berambut _pink_ memiliki refleks yang bagus sebagai _kunoichi_—kecelakaan itu pun bisa dihindari.

"Aah! _Pig_! Kau membuatku kaget saja!"

"Ahahaha! Hai, _Forehead_!" balas Ino sembari memamerkan sebuah cengiran tidak berdosa. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" imbuhnya tanpa mau repot-repot meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Aku mau belanja untuk makan malam," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah supermarket yang juga menjadi tujuan Ino. "Sai minta aku memasak momen tofu hari ini."

"Ah, ah, yang lagi hangat-hangatnya," goda Ino dengan sebelah tangan yang diposisikan untuk menutupi mulutnya yang sedang menyeringai. Seolah memperlihatkan tingkat jahilnya yang sedang tinggi, Ino bahkan menekan-nekan pipi Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"_Tsk_! Kau konyol, ah!" balas Sakura sambil memukul tangan Ino perlahan. Dan meski jawaban yang diberikannya ketus, Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang selintas mewarnai kedua pipinya. "Sudahlah, aku mau belanja dulu. Kau—"

"Ikut!" potong Ino bersemangat.

Sakura mengerjap sebentar sebelum ia mengangkat bahu sedikit. Sepasang sahabat itu kemudian berjalan ke dalam supermarket. Dan pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut, menemani aktivitas mereka saat memilih bahan-bahan makanan.

"Jadi … bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Sakura saat Ino tengah memilih-milih tomat yang sudah dipaket dalam sebuah wadah bertutupkan _wrapping-paper_.

"Hm? Oh … kalau yang kaumaksud soal 'itu', aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan paket tomat yang baru diambilnya, "dan kau tahu? Aku akan memberitahu_nya_ hari ini."

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, "Lebih cepat kauberi tahu, tentu akan lebih baik."

"Kalau memang bisa dari awal kuberi tahu, tentu akan kuberi tahu, _Dekorin_," jawab Ino sambil meletakkan paket tomat yang sudah dia ambil ke dalam keranjangnya.

"Misi?" Pertanyaan Sakura mendapat anggukan dari Ino. Lebih lanjut, Sakura menambahkan, "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Dengan ini, jadi lima hari," jawab Ino yang secara tidak langsung kembali memimpin perjalanan mereka mengitari supermarket.

"Oh, sepertinya misi yang berat, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak juga," seru Ino cepat. Ia kemudian memilah-milih bahan makanan lagi seraya berkata, "Seharusnya dia sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu, tapi Naruto kemudian menyuruhnya pergi untuk misi yang lain! Huh!"

"Yah … tapi _dia_ pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat, kan? Dan kurasa, itulah alasan Naruto memilih_nya_."

"Itu memang betul, sih. Tapi kan, dua misi berturut-turut…."

Ino dengan sengaja membiarkan perkataannya menggantung. Alis wanita tersebut tampak mengerut sesaat. Dan kondisi itu membuat Sakura mau tidak mau merasa sedikit prihatin. Bagaimanapun, tentu Ino akan merasa cemas dengan keadaan_nya_. Jujur saja, jika Sakura mendapati Sai pergi untuk tugas misi yang beruntun, mungkin Sakura juga akan merasa gelisah. Apa Sai akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia bisa segera pulang tanpa luka yang berarti?

Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan Sakura menghilang tidak terjawab saat ia mendapati reaksi Ino selanjutnya. Ino memang bukan seseorang yang bisa lama-lama memasang wajah murung. Dengan segera, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Tapi aku yakin, hari ini dia pasti akan kembali. Dalam keadaan baik-baik saja!"

Sebuah senyum manis di wajah Ino membuat Sakura tak urung melemparkan senyumnya. Wanita berambut _pink_ itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino dengan kencang, membuat Ino nyaris melempar keranjang yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Apa, sih, _Dekorin_?"

"Jadi, siapa yang sedang hangat-hangatnya, eh?" ujar Sakura dengan seringai balasan yang membuat wajah Ino sedikit merona.

"Huh! Cuma bisa meniru ucapanku, ya? Tidak kreatif!"

"Coba bilang sekali, lagi?"

"Kubilang, ya, jidat lebarmu ini sama saja seperti hiasan. Tidak pernah kaupakai untuk berpikir kreatif!" ujar Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Sakura.

"Ah? Jadi sekarang ada babi yang bisa memberi ceramah soal kreativitas? Luar biasa!" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sekarang adu pandang tidak dapat dihindari. Dan berikutnya, cerocosan yang berisi ejekan dan makian di antara kedua orang wanita tersebut pun mengisi saat-saat belanja mereka dalam supermarket.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sudah, ya, Ino, sampai jumpa! Jaga kesehatanmu! Jangan sampai masuk angin!" ujar Sakura dengan posisi yang sudah hendak menjauh.

"Iya, iya, Bu Dokter! Terima kasih atas saranmu!" jawab Ino sambil memamerkan sebuah cengiran.

Sakura mengamati Ino sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "_Ja, mata ne_."

"Salam buat Sai, ya?" ujar Ino riang sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Sakura hanya melempar senyum sinis sebelum ia kemudian beranjak menjauh dengan sebuah kantung berwarna kecokelatan yang didekapnya di depan dada.

Ino pun mulai melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan. Langit yang biru sudah mulai menampakkan perubahan warna. Ungu dan oranye kemerahan mulai ikut menghias kubah dunia. Ternyata sudah begitu lama ia di dalam supermarket. Sama sekali tidak terasa. Begitulah kalau dua wanita sudah bertemu—berbincang tidak tentu arah dan tahu-tahu, sudah berpuluh-puluh menit mereka habiskan.

Ino mendecak sekilas. Ia harus buru-buru. Atau ia tidak akan sempat menyelesaikan hidangan yang sudah direncanakannya.

Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, Ino seolah teringat akan sesuatu. Ia pun menengok ke arah belakang dan mendapati gedung paling tinggi yang ada di Konoha.

Gedung _Hokage_.

"Kayaknya lebih baik aku ke sana dulu."

Dan berlawanan dengan tujuan awalnya, Ino pun melangkah dengan cepat melintasi atap-atap rumah penduduk.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Eh? Ino-_chan_?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyala yang sedang menggenggam satu cup ramen. "Adha perlwu apha?"

"Telan dulu ramen-mu!" ujar Ino sambil memasang wajah tidak suka. Naruto pun hanya memamerkan cengirannya sebelum ia menelan ramennya. "Sudah?"

"Yup. Jadi ada perlu apa? Kau kangen padaku, eh?"

"Sejak Sakura akhirnya memilih bersama Sai, otakmu jadi rusak, ya?" ujar Ino sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ukh! Jangan mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi, bisa tidak?" ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan cup ramen-nya di ujung meja. Ia sendiri kini meletakkan dagunya di atas permukaan meja yang sama—terlihat depresi.

"Hoho. Maaf saja, sepertinya tidak bisa."

"…"

Mendadak, Naruto berdiri dan beranjak ke arah jendela. Ia bersiul sedikit dan mengulurkan tangannya hingga seekor burung elang menghampiri.

"Ng? Kau mau apa?"

"Akan kutulis pesan pada _Teme_ kalau ada tugas tambahan untuknya."

"AAAHH! Naruto-_Baka_! Hentikan itu!" teriak Ino sambil berlari mendekat ke arah Naruto yang tampak merajuk.

"Hee-hee! Siapa yang pegang kendali di sini?" ujar Naruto sambil meloncat menjauh—menghindari Ino yang sudah hendak menerjangnya.

"Kau menyebalkan~!" geram Ino pada awalnya. Tapi begitu dilihatnya cengiran tidak mau kalah Naruto, Ino langsung sadar, ini bukan saatnya ia mengadu kekeraskepalaan. Ia sudah jadi seorang wanita dewasa, kan? Sudah sepantasnya ia bertingkah lebih matang dari ini.

Ino pun menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Setelah itu, dia mengibaskan poninya sekilas. "Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf. Jangan lakukan itu, oke?"

"Lakukan apa?"

"Memperpanjang misinya!"

"Oh? Dan berikan aku alasan yang pantas kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu, Ino-_chan_!" ujar Naruto sambil menyentuh paruh elang yang masih bertengger nyaman di pundaknya.

Ino kembali menggeram. Mudah-mudahan alasan yang ia berikan tidak akan membawanya berdiam lebih lama di ruang _Hokage_ untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Tapi, bukankah ini Naruto yang dia hadapi?

Mengharapkan pembicaraan akan berlangsung dengan cepat sama saja seperti bermimpi mengenai pohon uang akan tumbuh di halaman rumahmu.

Dan memang, Ino pun terpaksa menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih 30 menit sebelum ia bisa benar-benar terbebas dari Naruto dan segala rasa ingin tahu sang Hokage.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ah! Sial! Naruto benar-benar membuang waktuku! Ukh! Sejak kapan dia jadi penggoda gitu, sih? Yah … memang benar kalau dia yang sekarang jadi jauh lebih keren. Konyolnya memang masih ada, tapi dia…." Ino menghentikan ucapannya sesaat. "Gyaa! Aku mikir apa barusan? Hoi, Ino! Jangan mikir yang tidak-tidak! Ingat kau itu sudah punya orang lain!"

Ino menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang—merutuki sifatnya yang agak lemah pada 'pemuda tampan'. Dan walau itu hanya seorang Naruto, tapi kalau pemuda itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok _Hokage_ tampan yang disegani, mau tidak mau, Ino pun akan menambahkan pemuda mantan _Jinchuuriki_ itu di _list_ 'pemuda tampan' miliknya.

"Haaah. Padahal dengan sosoknya yang sekarang, dia bisa mendapatkan cewek mana pun. Dan kurasa, Hinata juga masih menunggunya. Dasar Naruto bodoh! Sampai kapan dia mau menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Hinata? Keburu direbut cowok lain, baru tahu rasa dia!"

Demikianlah Ino sesaat melupakan keinginannya untuk buru-buru pulang dan malah berpikiran macam-macam soal sosok _Rokudaime Hokage_ yang baru saja ditemuinya. Setelah beberapa saat ia habiskan dengan berjalan dalam langkah yang pelan, Ino akhirnya sadar. Ia tersentak.

_Oh, sial!_ batin Ino_. Aku kan harus cepat-cepat pulang!_

Dan ia pun langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa—kembali ke apartemennya.

Apartemen _mereka_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tanpa terasa, sudah beberapa jam dihabiskan Ino di dapur. Ia memasak berbagai macam masakan yang cukup menggiurkan. Ino bukan seorang koki profesional, tapi ia juga bukan amatir. Setidaknya, masakannya masih bisa dimakan dengan rasa yang terbilang wajar. Meski masakannya terbilang sederhana, Ino tidak bisa tidak merasa puas.

"Oke, sekarang tinggal menunggu!" ujarnya setelah ia selesai mencicipi sup tomat yang baru saja matang. Ia pun menutup kembali panci berisi hidangan berwarna kemerahan tersebut dan membiarkan kompor menyala dalam api kecil. "Semoga dia segera pulang. Jangan terlalu malam."

Selesai melantunkan permintaannya, Ino pun beranjak ke dalam kamar untuk setidaknya mencicil tugas yang ia dapat dari akademi. Tentu, kegiatan ini akan dapat mengisi waktunya selama ia menunggu.

Menunggu dalam diam memang bukan keahlian Yamanaka—Uchiha Ino, bagaimanapun.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Ngh_?" Ino membuka mata perlahan. Ia mengerjap berulang kali sebelum ia bangun dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Aku ketiduran?" serunya panik.

Ia pun langsung meloncat turun dari kasur. Begitu ia menyentuh kenop pintu, ia mendadak terhenyak. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke belakang—ke arah tempat tidur. Lalu pandangan matanya beralih ke meja dengan tumpukan kertas yang sudah teronggok rapi di sudut meja.

Senyumnya langsung mengembang.

Dia sudah pulang. Ino yakin. Siapa lagi yang bisa memindahkannya tanpa ia ketahui? Hanya satu orang. Satu orang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman tanpa menimbulkan setitik pun ancaman.

_Kekasihnya_.

Dan ia pun menemukan orang yang ia cari sedang menikmati makan malam dengan tenang sembari melihat ke sebuah kertas yang tampak seperti kertas laporan. Bahkan, setengah berlari, Ino langsung menghampiri pria yang merupakan kekasihnya tersebut.

Tidak perlu menoleh untuk bisa mengetahui pergerakan Ino. Dan kalaupun sempat menoleh, pria berambut gelap dengan model _raven_ tersebut tentu tidak akan menghindar dari pelukan yang kemudian menghangatkan lehernya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Ino senang. "_Okaeriiii_!"

Sasuke meletakkan kertas laporannya di sebelah kiri mangkuk dan sumpitnya di sisi yang lain. "Hn, _tadaima_."

Ino melonggarkan pelukannya dan memberikan jarak bagi Sasuke untuk mendorong kursi keluar—sebagai cara untuk memberikan pria tersebut akses berdiri. Setelah Sasuke berdiri tegap, Ino kembali menyambarnya—memberikannya pelukan hangat yang dipenuhi rasa rindu.

Sasuke tidak menolak pelukan itu. Sebaliknya, ia membalas pelukan Ino dan bahkan membelai rambut pirang wanita itu sekilas.

"Aku kangeeeeennnn," rengek Ino manja.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya. Bukan karena tersinggung, tapi karena ia ingin melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke-nya. Kekasihnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada luka? Misinya sukses?"

"Ya. Begitulah. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Dan tidak, tidak ada luka berarti yang kudapatkan."

"Syukurlah," jawab Ino sambil menarik Sasuke untuk kembali duduk di kursi. Ino sendiri kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Belum sempat Ino melanjutkan perkataannya, kali ini Sasuke-lah yang memulai.

"Kau sendiri? Ada kabar apa?"

"Ng?"

"Lima hari kutinggal, sepertinya kau bertambah berat?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati Ino. Alisnya tampak berkerut, menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Humph_! Ada yang salah dengan bertambah berat?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek dan kembali mengambil sumpitnya. "Kurasa tidak juga," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Memang tidak akan menjadi masalah, kurasa. Bahkan, ini berita bagus, kan?"

"Asal tidak lebih bengkak dari ini saja," ujar Sasuke sambil menyumpit nasi dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh. "Oh, itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tahu? Dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, tubuhku akan lebih membengkak dibanding sekarang!"

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya, memandang Ino, dan menelan nasinya dengan susah payah. Alisnya kembali berkerut keheranan. "Hah?"

Ino tersenyum. Manis—sangat manis.

"Tidak mau menebak?"

"Kau…."

Ino menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Setelahnya, wanita itu mencondongkan posisi tubuhnya hingga bibirnya kini bersebelahan dengan telinga Sasuke. Ino pun membisikkan sesuatu. Suatu berita. Singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat pundak Sasuke sedikit menegang.

Selesai dengan beritanya, Ino kembali menarik diri. Wanita itu kini memandang Sasuke dengan lembut. Rona samar menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sebuah senyum tak jemu pun diperlihatkannya.

Sasuke yang betul-betul terkejut akhirnya dapat menguasai diri. Setelah mengerjap untuk terakhir kali, Sasuke kemudian memandang ke arah lain. Wajahnya pun kini dihiasi oleh rona yang berwarna senada dengan rona di pipi Ino. Sambil menggaruk pipi dengan ujung telunjuknya, Sasuke yang terlihat salah tingkah itu pun kemudian melirihkan suatu keputusan.

"Ehm … yah … kurasa aku akan, _dan harus_, mengurangi jumlah misi yang akan kuterima."

Ino tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Berita baik bagimu membawa berita baik untukku," ujar Ino sambil memegangi perutnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke kembali terbelalak. Tapi selanjutnya, seulas senyum tipis kemudian diperlihatkan pria tersebut.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Ino."

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Dan adegan selanjutnya … hm, mungkin bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dibayangkan. Yang jelas, Ino harus terima kalau kerja kerasnya dalam memasak makanan untuk malam itu tidak menjadi sorotan utama dalam cerita ini.

Karena ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk diperhatikan.

Dan hal itu adalah kenyataan bahwa….

Ah. Tentu semua sudah bisa menebak. Dengan demikian, cerita ini pun dapat diakhiri tanpa harus menambah deskripsi lebih banyak.

_Ne_?

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>YAAAY! Akhirnya kelar juga! Birthday fic buat Lovely Rin Orihime. Happy birthday sekali lagi. Maaf telat kadonya, Orie-chan. XD<p>

Yup, ini fic SasuIno yang akhirnya berhasil saya ketik setelah cukup lama saya meninggalkan fanfiction(dot)net karena keasyikan dengan kerjaan baru saya—ngegambar. Moga-moga, fanfiksi ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan semua penggemar SasuIno, yah?

Idenya simple aja dengan ending yang mungkin agak menyebalkan. Hahahaha.

Well, terlepas dari semua kekurangan yang ada, would you like to give me your opinion, minna-sama? beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting for your reviews.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
